


Feel Like Making Love

by xx_saltandburn_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_saltandburn_xx/pseuds/xx_saltandburn_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester will show you the difference between making love and fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like Making Love

You could stare at Dean Winchester all damn day, you really could. Hell, sometimes you did. Thankfully, since you were his better half, he didn’t seem to mind. The two of you were in the kitchen, you were lucky to bear witness to the incredible feat of Dean washing the dishes. You were still at the table, looking over an exceptionally boring book about… something. The sounds of the plates clinking together pulled your attention from the book and onto the man standing a few feet in front of you.

You smiled to yourself, recalling how the brothers came into your life.

You ran into Sam and Dean several months back in Lexington while tracking a Lamia, which were pretty rare on this side of the globe. Thankfully they were there, since your blessed silver blade didn’t seem to be getting the job done and now you were getting tossed about like a ragdoll. The boys busted in the room, Sam covered the monster with rosemary and salt and then Dean lit the sucker up like it was the Fourth of July. The Lamia had managed to leave you with a couple of deep gashes from its long claws, so the boys decided that you would come back to the bunker with them to heal up, since it was only a couple hours’ drive.

You never left.

‘Y/N… Earth to Y/N. Anyone home?’ A deep voice pulled you back to the present. His emerald orbs were staring into your y/e/c ones and a breathy sigh escaped your lips. ‘Yeah, yeah… the hamster just needed a break from running on the wheel inside. What’s it to ya, Winchester?’

‘I don’t even pretend to know what goes on in that melon of yours,’ he chuckled as he tossed the damp towel on the counter behind him. He walked over to his abandoned chair from earlier, joining you at the table.

You clasped his calloused hands in yours and traced your fingers over each expanse of skin. A couple minutes passed by in silence before you looked at him. Dean had this smile, a smile you felt was only for you; it was a genuine smile, one that made his eyes crinkle a little and you couldn’t help but to reciprocate it with an honest one of your own.

‘Dean Winchester, I love you. Being a hunter, you make amends with the idea that you probably won’t ever fall in love again or have a family of your own. It’s a pretty solitary lifestyle. I made peace with the terms and conditions a long time ago, you know? But then you and Sam came into my life and things changed. I changed.’

His happiness quickly dissipated into sadness, immediately thinking the worst. ‘I didn’t know I was forcing you to change.’ He whispered, starting to pull his hands out of yours. You quickly tugged them back inside the cocoon of warmth.

‘One day, I’m going to get you stop doing that… stop jumping to the worst case scenario. You didn’t force me to do anything, Dean. Hell, I didn’t even know it was happening, but I’m thankful that it did. Because of you, I’ve allowed myself to… feel, again. Feel alive. Feel happiness. Feel love.’

Dean’s eyes met yours and you could tell you were finally getting through to him. A smile threated to show itself on his face, even.

You hopped out of your seat and went to him, straddling his lap. His arms instinctively wrapped around your waist and you cupped his face in your hands. Pondering the immediate future in your head, you looked at him with an expression that let him know there was nobody and nothing else around you and said with an incredible amount of sincerity, ‘thank you. Thank you for reminding me that I’m alive and that I’m worth it.’

Your lips descended upon his freckled face before he could register what was happening. You kissed his forehead, trailing your way down to the tip of his nose, and stopped just before touching his waiting lips. His breathing was heavy, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Feeling his evident arousal against your dampening core, you knew exactly what you wanted.

‘Dean,’ you rasped, ‘make love to me. I need you to feel you inside of me.’

That was all it took.

He growled into your skin, standing up from the chair and taking you with him. You braced yourself against him, feeling the ropes of muscle on his lean frame. While carrying you to his bedroom, you begin moaning into his blazing body; you found yourself biting and nipping at the soft juncture of skin around his collarbone. You’re becoming increasingly frantic with desire for him.

Dean kicked in the door to his chambers and lays you down on the memory foam mattress. You don’t move a muscle as he looms above you. He peels off his shirt leisurely, allowing you to drink in all six plus feet of him. He starts unbuttoning his jeans, his eyes dark with hunger, and removes them from his bowed legs.

‘Y/N, I ain’t exactly known for being an open book when it comes to my feelings,’ he murmured while sinking to his knees, ‘but what I do know is this… you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last I think about before closing my eyes. It’s always you.’

Tears were forming at the brim of your eyes, so you pulled yourself up to him and kissed him feverishly. He pushed you back down onto the mattress and began taking your jeans and panties off. You made quick work disposing of your t-shirt and unhooking your bra as he had your bottom half uncovered in one fluid motion. 

With ragged breathing already coming from the both of you, Dean didn’t waste any time.

He slipped a finger inside of your fleshy pink center, with you biting back a low moan coming deep from within. You can feel Dean’s lips peppering your lower abdomen while a second finger strokes gently at your folds before gliding easily inside. Your walls were stretching to accommodate the scissoring digits inside of you, but you knew that his cock would fill you up in a way his fingers would fail to accomplish. You threaded your fingers in his short locks, urging him upwards. Whimpering when he pulled his fingers out of your cunt, the sound was quickly swallowed by a kiss, desperate and heated.

‘Are you ready?’ He groaned, as you answered him by rolling your hips into his sizeable erection.

Taking his cock in hand, he plunged into you and you both howled loudly at how wickedly delicious it felt. Giving you a couple beats to adjust to him, you caressed his shoulders as a sign he could continue. He set a slow pace, allowing you both to explore to planes of the others body. You splayed your hands across his back, tracing the peaks of hardened muscle across his strong back. His fingers outlined each dip curve of your body, almost tickling you at the swell of your hips. The chuckle from your lips mixed in with the sounds of your bodies meeting, keening at how he picked up the pace. You could feel his cock beginning to twitch, his thrusts becoming intermittent and unpredictable. Knowing you were the cause behind this feeling for him, a coil began to tighten itself low in your belly. You dug your nails in to his shoulder blades and wound your legs tightly around his hips, allowing him deeper access into your sex. A couple thrusts later, your orgasm exploded onto his cock, your body trembling from the sensations coursing through you. Apparently that was all the motivation Dean needed, since he followed suit after you, his body throbbing inside of yours, jetting hot cords of cum into you.

The tears from earlier, the one threatening to spill over… finally did.

Dean gently rolled off of you, tucking you into his chest. You quietly shed tears into his flushed skin, letting him run his fingers through your hair. He kissed into your hair, and you squeezed him tighter. This man was everything to you and you would gladly spend the rest of your days trying to convince him that was enough, just the way he was.

Neither of you bothered cleaning up, choosing instead to fall into a peaceful slumber. The last thing you remember was Dean crooning softly,’ I love you, Y/N. It’s always you.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut! This was a request I had received on my Tumblr at fangirlxfatale! Come say hi! Feedback is always appreciated, too! This was also the first piece I had written in about ten years, so go easy on me! Haha!


End file.
